Crimson D. Soul
Crimson D. Soul is a powerful; and feared pirate due to his ruthless nature. He is also the younger brother of Hart D. Ali. He is also a member of Five Tyrants Of The Blues. Appearance Soul is a unforgetable figure due to his hair being that it is black on the right side and white on the other. Another thing that makes him a memorable figure is his eyes that people have called demonic as his eye are red but become yellow when angered. Soul is usually clad in a cloak with boots and black jeans with a belt with the words "No Hope." Under this cloak he wears a navy blue tank top and has a slight build. Along with this he holds a sinister feature that has many confusing him as a demon due to his pointed teeth (He claims he was born this way.) Soul also has a tongue piercing of a skull that has show to be able to detonate at his will. Personality Soul is a very sadistic person shown when he prefers to beat his enemies to death instead of killing them in one blow. Going hand in hand with his appearance Soul is a very creepy character and only shows respect to a few people these including Oliver Kain and Hart D. Ali. Soul has also shown to love rum and any other alcoholic beverage and amazingly no matter how much he drinks he never gets drunk. He is even shown to be some what lustful showing interest in every pretty young lady he sees. Soul has been seen taunting his enemies with phrases like "Thats not a sword......this is a sword!" and has the constant need to one up everyone. Soul also enjoys taking hits in a battle sense it "puts him in the fighting mood." The fact that Soul enjoys taking hits also means he enjoys returning them 10 times harder. Despite all of this Soul becomes a whole different person around Bell Artestra doing his best to look cool which she never seems to notice as she states her heart is with Soul's brother much to his chagrin. Relationships Friends and Family: Crimson D. Albus: Soul and Albus seem to have a distant relationship. Soul seems to idolize his dad and much like his brother wants to defeat Albus . Gol D. Morigan: Soul is unaware of his mother due to her dying at birth. He is also unknown that his mother had relation to the former pirate king.. Hart D. Ali: Soul has a great respect for Ali due to him being his older brother. Oliver Kain: Soul and Oliver seem to be good friends and a even better team. Bell Artestra: She is Soul's love interest as of now. Enemies: ''' Navy: For some unknown reason Soul despises the navy. Abilities and Power: As the worlds most feared pirate he has shown to also be the worlds strongest man but only in physical strength. He also has a unique fighting style that allows him to be able to deliver powerful punches as if they weighed a ton. He is even said to be stronger than Kuma in strength. He is also shown to be very skilled with a sword and has shown disarming multiple targets with his bare hands. He is famous for being able to pull a island on a powerful chain to keep it away from the navy. '''Weapons: Soul keeps to large blades with chains he uses to make the distance of his attacks longer or to wrap around his arm making disarming virtually impossible. Devil Fruit: Meiun Meiun no Mi. 'Meaning Doom Doom fruit. History '''Life to piracy: ' It is hinted that Ali and Soul grew up together and had dreams of becoming pirate kings. The day their village was attacked Soul escaped via joining the crew and 3 years killed the captain of the unnamed crew making his escape and becoming the man he is today '''Training: Soul is said to have spent much time testing his might by first trying to break ships in one punch and continued from there. Later on in those times he found his devil fruit. Party time: Later on Soul was seen in the company of Oliver Kain. They began disscussing their next move then both replied "It's party time!" Becoming One: Soul was later seen stopping a fight between admiral Akainu and Hart D. Ali. After Akainu stated that Ali and Soul were brothers they both smirked saying they know revealing that Ali's birth name was Crimson D. Ali. After that Akainu fled not wanting to fight 3 Tyrants at once as they began to set sail for Kairoseki Island to recruit some new nakama. 'Kairoseki Island Incident: ' Soul is later seen beisde his brother Ali when they arrive at Kairoseki island. He was ordered to deconstruct the island to only where the tower stood. He was seen nodding with a smile at this where he then prepared to destroy it. Trivia *Soul is said to be the embodiment of Wrath. *Soul's favorite food is meat. *Soul's hobby is collecting weapons. Quotes (To Ali as kids.) "I don't care how strong you get I'm going to become king!" (To Bell.) "Hey babe wanna see how a cool guy takes down navy ships?" (To Oliver.) "If I were you I would kill everyday your fruit is like the mother load of kkilling!" (To Ali.) "Long time no see......are you ready for fight number 100?" (To numerous navy.) "You guys ready to see how a future pirate king takes down ships? It's with his kick ass fruit!" Category:Five Tyrants Of The Blue Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:East Blue Characters